


day nineteen

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [19]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2182707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He honestly thought this was supposed to be a romantic picnic date, but of course Kagami Taiga just had to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day nineteen

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: hands & sex outdoors

He honestly thought this was supposed to be a romantic picnic date, but of course Kagami Taiga just had to be wrong. Well, not entirely wrong since it was pretty romantic in the beginning. Aomine even asked him somewhat romantically. If you considered it romantic when someone just finished giving you one of the best orgams of your life and then asked if you wanna go out on a date that weekend, then yeah it was pretty fucking romantic. 

Kagami actually thought it was pretty fishy too. Aomine Daiki asking him out on a date like something a real boyfriend would do? Of course he was his real boyfriend but they weren’t overly mushy about it. One-on-ones, Maji Burger dates, shopping together, and the redhead made them dinner sometimes and that was pretty much it. Times when the taller boy would put more effort into it made him uneasy. He felt guilty for that, at first. 

Aomine took them to a really nice park, with fountains, carved bushes, rows and rows of flowers with a plethora of colors. It was actually pretty fucking nice considering Aomine’s frame of mind revolved around basketball, tits, his boyfriend, and anything sexual. 

It continued to get nicer because the Touou ace lead him to a spot, just as nice as the rest of the place with an actual picnic set up. Not some lame ass towel and a bento, but a really nice blanket that was big enough for both of them and a legit picnic basket that had thermal lining so the Maji Burger Aomine bought (he really didn’t expect him to cook) was actually still pretty warm. 

So they ate, threw the usual jabs at one another about beating each other in something stupid, and talked a little about how their teams were doing as far as training. It wasn’t long until after they were done eating that Aomine laid on top of him and started kissing him. Kagami really wasn’t one for PDA, even if they were in a secluded spot by themselves he was still paranoid. 

But then the taller boy did that thing with his tongue on his ear lobe and neck and it all went downhill from there. Of course the redhead tried to fight it as hard as he could, but his boyfriend was near impossible to deny and neither was boner that was obviously growing in his pants. 

So how they went from making out for a couple of minutes to completely naked with Aomine fingering him like no tomorrow, he’ll never know. However, he did know he was still horribly paranoid and he kinda wished this would end but at the same time the way the blunette was teasing his prostate made his dick a leaking mess. Not to mention he wanted to get off more than he ever thought he wanted to. Outside, in a fucking beautiful ass park. 

“Hey could you get to it already,” the redhead said in between a moan, “what if someone walks this way and hears us?” 

“Pft, as if,” he mumbled, his three fingers just as teasingly slow as before. “This is literally the quietest side of the park reserved for couples. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone fucked in the very same spot as us.” 

Kagami briefly wrinkled his nose in disgust before his features contorted into pleasure. “It sounds like you’re telling me you planned for us to fuck out here.” 

He shrugged, a guilty smile adorning his features. “Yeah, pretty much. I figured we haven’t tried outdoor sex before, so why not try now?” 

The redhead couldn’t help but let out a short round of laughter. “And here I thought, my boyfriend was actually trying to be romantic for once. How fucking silly of me for thinking that,” he mumbled after a groan, his fingers digging into the blanket. 

Aomine gave a terse chuckle of his own. “Hey I did try to be romantic. I actually asked Satsuki for help and stuff. I just didn’t tell her my primary goal.” 

“Fuck,” he whined, sinking his teeth into his lower lip to suppress the next one, “thanks for trying I guess.” 

“No problem. Are you ready?” he asked, his fingers slowing down to a long push and pull. 

“I’ve been ready like five minutes ago. Now hurry up.” 

“Fine, fine,” the taller boy muttered, wasting no time to slip the condom over his cock with an extra smear of lube. 

He then settled between his tan thighs, running his palms from his knees all the way up to his hips. His right hand left his side, going to his cock instead to align it with his entrance. Aomine lightly pushed against the ring of muscle, the tip sinking in after the initial resistance. Once he was fully sheathed in his boyfriend’s tight warmth, he drew his legs up around his waist and leaned over him. 

Kagami gave him a half lidded look, his fringe lightly covered with sweat. The taller boy ran his fingers through it, lightly pressing their lips together before he slowly began to move his hips. The redhead’s breathing increased, doing his best to stifle any loud groans that threatened to spill from his lips. 

It ended up being harder than expected when Aomine started fucking him into next week. He fucked like he played basketball. He was powerful, unforgiving, skilled, and left you wanting more. The redhead just buried his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder, his arms secure around his neck to pull him closer. 

After several minutes of getting his ass pounded relentlessly, Kagami unhooked his right arm from the taller boy’s neck in attempt to reach for his erection that was rubbing in between the two of them. Unfortunate for him, his boyfriend’s reflexes were faster, catching his right hand to lace their fingers together and press his hand back into the ground. 

“Sorry, I wanna get you off this time,” Aomine mumbled in his ear, gently sucking the lobe between his teeth before his breath fanned out against it. 

The redhead was about to throw a fit about how he was ready come when he felt the blunette’s right hand suddenly wrap around his dick. He ended up letting out a loud groan instead, his hips instantly bucking into his touch. The taller boy’s thumb teased the slickness of the head at first, before he finally wrapped his fingers around his cock completely. 

His strokes were terse and messy and his grip tight in all the right places. Not to mention his hips only slowed for a second just to adjust his angle before fucking into him just as hard as before. Kagami didn’t know what hit him till his orgasm snuck up on him, a curse and Aomine’s name erupting from his mouth as his hips arched into his grasp. 

Hearing how wrecked his boyfriend sounded while spurts of come covered his fingers and both of their stomachs was enough for him. He wildly drove himself balls deep each time before he came inside of the redhead, the fingers in his left hand clenching harshly around Kagami’s. 

The taller boy let out a curse when he pulled out, tossing the condom away into the plastic bag they used for their trash. He then rolled onto his boyfriend’s right side, their fingers still laced together as he pressed himself against him. 

Kagami’s fingers lightly tightened around his, enjoying the feel of his hand against his while his post orgasm drowsiness started to wash over him. Except that’s when he heard a bird chirping and realized they’re still fucking outside and there’s no way they could fall asleep right now. 

His hand yanked out of the taller boy’s grasp, bolting up to start reaching for his clothes. “C’mon dumbass, we have to get dressed already!” 

Aomine cracked open one of his eyes, already in the process of trying to fall asleep. “We can’t nap for like five minutes?” 

“No,” he said, flicking his boyfriend in the ear when he reached for his t-shirt, “hurry up or else.” 

The taller boy scoffed, rolling onto his other side in an attempt to tune him out. “Or else what?” 

Kagami paused after pulling his shirt over his head, realizing there wasn’t much to threaten the blunette with. “Ugh, just fucking get dressed or I’ll leave you here,”

“Hm, not good enough to move me.” 

The redhead sucked his teeth in frustration while pulling on his underwear. “No making out in between our study sessions.” 

“Okay, I’m getting up.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this sucks. writing porn over and over again is actually pretty hard. 
> 
> whatevez, comments and kudos appreciated. ♥


End file.
